Dream a Little Dream of Me - One Shot
by Lady Xana
Summary: Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance meet at a bar in New Orleans in the 1950's. They enjoy a sweet night in the company of each other with some nice and romantic music. Tags: #Lesbian Romance #Soft #Romance #Inspired by Music #One Shot #One Shot Collection #Happy Ending


**AN: Inspired by Doris Day's version of the song "Dream A Little Dream of Me".**

**I advise you to listen to it while reading this little work. It might help you to get in the mood ;)**

**Thank you so much to Starling83 for being my beta-reader on this! :D**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Dream a Little Dream of Me**

**New Orleans - 1950's**

Ava Sharpe was leaning against the bar counter, a White Russian held between her slender fingers. Her eyes cast around the room, looking around between the people gathered around some of the tables and others who were swaying along to the music on the dance floor.

She smiled at the way their bodies moved slowly at the tune currently being played out of the jukebox.

After a couple of minutes she returned her focus to the glass in her hand, taking a sip from the cool beverage and letting out a contented sigh at the sweet feeling.

She focused on her reflection on the bar counter, admiring how well cleaned and polished the surface was. Her eyes lingered on it until someone clearing their throat next to her caught her attention. A broad smile made its way to her face as her eyes cast down on the owner; a beautiful blonde woman, a little bit shorter than her, dressed in a red and golden dress that ended just above her mid thigh, her stunning and porcelain legs accentuated by the heels she was wearing.

Ava licked her lips as she took her in, her heart skipping a beat as she noticed the woman's smug smirk at catching Ava staring unabashedly at her with a hungry look in her grey-blue eyes.

She extended her right hand, "Sara Lance," she introduced herself, smirk still in place, "Pleasure to meet you…"

"Sharpe. Ava Sharpe," Ava replied as she took the woman's offered hand to place a feather-light kiss on top of it. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Lance."

Sara tilted her head, admiring the way the suit Ava was wearing looked perfect on her. How the white shirt and black vest didn't hide the fullness of her breasts, and how the trousers made it look like her legs were even longer, making her look taller.

She decided to stop being so obvious in her appreciation towards the taller woman and finally retreated her hand before answering, "Likewise, Miss Sharpe. Mind if I join you?" She asked as she pointed to the seat next to her.

Ava quickly shook her head. "On the contrary. It would be an honor to be in the company of a woman such as yourself on a beautiful night like this one."

Sara blushed at the genuine compliment and Ava couldn't help but smile fondly at her. "What will you be having?" She asked after the smaller woman sat down, motioning for the bartender to approach them.

"A Mudslide, please." Sara ordered, receiving a pair of raised eyebrows from the woman next to her. "What?"

Ava's surprised face relaxed and a smirk appeared. "Nothing. I just wasn't expecting that kind of drink. You seem more like a scotch or rum kind of gal."

Sara replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I can go many ways, Miss Sharpe."

Ava chuckled softly at her words. "Is that so? Well, I'm glad to know, " she said before taking another sip of her drink.

A couple of minutes later and Sara's drink was in front of her. She thanked the bartender and finally took a taste of the sweet beverage. She couldn't help but let out a small moan at the taste of the sweetness mixed with alcohol. When she opened her eyes, she immediately felt Ava staring at her, a look of wonder on her face. Sara winked at her, giggling at the adorable blush that made her way onto the taller blonde's face.

Ava cleared her throat and looked away, embarrassment written all over her features.

"So, tell me, Miss Sharpe. What brings you here to this particular place?" Sara asked, breaking the silence between them.

Ava turned to her before answering, pursing her lips in thought. "I heard they served the best drinks in town and the music is nice too. What about you?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Same thing. Plus, I had a hunch that the company wouldn't be too bad either."

It was Ava's turn to smirk. "And what do you think? Were you correct?" She took a last sip of her drink before she leaned in closer to the other blonde. Her eyes roamed all over her face, admiring the small freckles she already loved so much, the bright baby blues that held so much spark and mirth in them and the irresistible plump lips that wore a shade of red lipstick that matched the beautiful dress she was wearing.

Sara leaned in closer too, her eyes immediately falling to Ava's inviting lips, their mouths apart by inches only.

"I have absolutely no doubt that I was very much correct, Miss Sharpe." Sara breathed against Ava's mouth as her eyes looked up to be met with dark blue orbs, the lust in them sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

A sudden break coming from the jukebox made them jump away from each other, suddenly reminding them where exactly they were.

A tense mood fell between them before Ava decided to go for it. She extended her right hand for Sara to take it, which Sara quickly did.

"Care to give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" Ava asked as politely as she could while the first melody of a new song began to come out of the jukebox.

"_Stars shining bright above you"_

Sara smiled brightly at her before whispering, "How could I ever say no?"

Ava smiled back as she gently tugged on her hand until they ended up on the dancefloor, surrounded by the couples that were already there.

"_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'"_

Sara's hands went immediately to rest on Ava's shoulders, while the latter's hands rested on the smaller woman's waist.

"_Birds singing in the sycamore trees"_

As they began to sway to the music, Sara entwined both her hands in each other behind the taller woman's neck, holding her closer while she looked up at her mesmerizing grey-blue eyes.

"You look so beautiful tonight, babe."

"_Dream a little dream of me"_

Ava hummed at her before asking with a teasing smirk, "Just tonight?" Followed by a light kiss on Sara's forehead.

"_Say 'nighty night' and kiss me"_

Sara giggled softly at her, "No, you goober! You always look beautiful" she told her, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Breathtaking, Aves. But this suit… Damn, this suit is doing things to me, baby," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be"_

Ava's hold on Sara's waist got tighter, pulling her in close enough to whisper. "I have to say… Seeing you in this dress is doing things to me too, my love." She accentuated it by planting a soft kiss behind her ear, relishing in the way Sara's body trembled at the small gesture.

"_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear"_

Sara slowly let her hands move down to Ava's collarbones as she looked up at her with a twinkle in her eyes, "Should we find a safe place to portal home then?"

"_Still craving your kiss I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear"_

Ava smiled down at her with so much love in her eyes that Sara thought she was going to melt under the intensity.

"Yes, my love. Let's go home so I can take care of you properly," she agreed before stepping back and holding Sara's hand in hers, guiding them out of the bar and into the street.

"_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you"_

As soon as they got home, all of their clothes were discarded in a matter of minutes and they quickly found themselves enveloped in each other's arms through the rest of the night, their warm and tired bodies covered in reminiscences of their love making afterwards.

"I love you, Ava Sharpe." Sara whispered as her head was resting on her girlfriend's chest, listening to her still fastened heartbeat, her left hand splattered against Ava's taut stomach.

"I love you too, Sara Lance." Ava sighed contently, bringing their bodies closer with the help of her right hand resting around Sara's small back. "Now go to sleep my sweetheart, I will see you first thing in the morning." She punctuated her words with a kiss to the smaller blonde's forehead, leaving Sara humming happily to it.

"_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams, whatever they be"_

"Not if I see you first in my sleep," Sara replied with a smirk, earning a sweet chuckle from Ava's lips in return.

"_Dream a little dream of me."_

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! As always, comments are appreciated ;)**


End file.
